dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gravy
Gravy DBS Card is one of the strongest wizards during the foundation of the Dark Demon Realm. Appearance Gravy is a tall, burly, male demon with light pink skin and blue lips. He wears a white robe and a black cape. Personality Gravy is a simpleton, being a brute who relies on his strength to take down foes. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga Gravy was once a wizard in the Heavenly Realm. However Gravy soon decided to join fellow wizard Demigra in his evil exploits. Alongside Demigra and Putine, Gravy fought against the Kai Chronoa, the up-and-coming Supreme Kai of Time. Dark Empire Saga In the manga, After Demon Goddess Towa returns to Mechikabura with the Dark Dragon Ball, Mechikabura reveals that he has summoned multiple Demon Gods to locate the rest of the Dark Dragon Balls, one of which is Gravy. Gravy shows up in the era when the Cell Games took place and takes Xeno Vegeta by surprise when he hits him with his hammer, knocking him away. Due to his strength, Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta fuse to become Xeno Vegeks who proceeds to completely overwhelm Gravy. After Xeno Cell transforms into Cell-X, Gravy takes the opportunity to hit Xeno Vegeks from behind, knocking him to the ground. Happy with catching Xeno Vegeks off guard, he too is then caught from behind by an attack from Cell-X who swiped him to the ground, Xeno Vegeks having quickly recovered, suddenly attacks Gravy and they battle briefly before Xeno Vegeks is grabbed by Cell-X and both he and Gravy are crushed as the weight of Cell-X comes crashing down on them both. With both injured and annoyed at Cell-X getting in their way of their battle, they briefly put aside their differences and attack him in unison with the resulting attack wiping out Cell-X for good. Suddenly Xeno Vegeks diffuses leaving Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks separated once more. As Gravy goes in for the finish on the two Saiyans, he is unknowingly briefly frozen in place by Chronoa's magic and upon being unfrozen finds that Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks are no longer there. Sometime later he appears in the Demon Realm, informing Mechikabura that Towa has recovered three of the Dark Dragon Balls. Mechikabura orders Gravy to inform Towa to see him when she returns to the Demon Realm and to get a mask for the imprisoned Dark Broly. He appears once again along with the rest of the Demon Gods when Mechikabura is using Dark Shenron to have his youth restored and attempts to buy as much time for his master as possible by holding off the Time Patrol. He confronts Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta and shortly after is taken out with a single attack by Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta. Dark King Mechikabura Saga After Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth, Gravy along with the other Demons are granted a more powerful Demon God state. Gravy and Putine head to Age 790 with a mind controlled Chronoa in tow. With Chronoa freezing all of the Time Patrol, Demigra and his allies in place, Gravy lifts his hammer and sends down a large lightning based energy blast towards them all. However Robelu uses her defensive magic to shield everyone just prior to Chamel teleporting them all away. While maintaining the barrier to Mechikabura's Palace, Xeno Vegeta travels through the yellow Hell Gate in order to confront him. Gravy taunts Xeno Vegeta by reminding him of how he had beaten him before but Xeno Vegeta remarks that now he is at full power he will take him out and proceeds to do so off panel. He is later summoned by Mechikabura along with the other Demon Gods, still inured from his earlier battle. Mechikabura proceeds to trap them all inside of a black orb which Mechikabura absorbs into himself in order to attain his Time Power Unleashed form. Power ;Manga With his new and not yet stabilised Demon God power, Gravy was strong enough to severely hurt Xeno Vegeta when he hit him with his hammer, this Xeno Vegeta having just recently easily defeated Cell infused with the Dark Dragon Ball's powering him up to an extent he could defeat Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Future Trunks felt the need to fuse with his father to become Xeno Vegeks in order to fight him, at first Gravy proved to be no match but later was able to hold his own against him briefly. Demon God Gravy and Xeno Vegeks together proved able to defeat Cell-X with a combined attack. Gravy is shown to be unable to move when afflicted by Chronoa's Freeze ability when he does not realize it is affecting him. After his Demon God powers stabilised, he was able to battle against Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta and gained an advantage over him when his prior injuries returned and could crack Demon God Chamel's Imprisonment Ball after bulking up his arm (something the likes of Mira and the Demon Gods Towa, Salsa, Putine and Gravy were incapable of doing) but was greatly damaged by a single blow from Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta. With back up from Putine he takes on Xeno Gogeta. After Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth in his perfected state, he grants Gravy an enhanced state of the Demon God form. ;Game In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, even with assistance from Garlic Jr., Ginger, Nicky, Vinegar and Spice, Demon God Gravy is defeated by Xeno Gohan. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Thunder Black Magic' - Gravy is a user of strong thunder black magic. **'Lightning Sentence' (雷の宣告) - His special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Lightning's Destructive Announcement' - Demon God Gravy's strongest attack. **'Lightning Destructive Judgement' *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - An rapid fire of ki blasts used by Gravy against Xeno Cell. *'Portal Opening' - Demon God Gravy is able to open space-time portals, he opens one to allow Shroom to return to Demon Realm from Hell. *'Pump Up' - Demon God Gravy can greatly bulk up his right arm, increasing it's strength. Forms and Transformations Demon God Like his boss Demigra, Gravy later became a Demon God thanks to Mechikabura. Originally this power was not fully stable but eventually became so during the final battle between the Demon Gods and Time Patrol. Second Version Once again, thanks to Mechikabura, Gravy is enhanced further and given access to an even more powerful version of the Demon God state. Equipment *'Hammer' - Like all other Demon Gods, Gravy carries his own weapon, in his case a large metal hammer. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Gravy makes his debut and as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōsei Hirota Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Gravy (Demon God) vs. Xeno Vegeta *Gravy (Demon God) vs. Xeno Vegeks *Gravy (Demon God) vs. Xeno Cell (Cell-X) *Gravy (Demon God) vs. Xeno Vegeks *Gravy (Demon God) and Xeno Vegeks vs. Cell-X *Gravy (Demon God) vs. Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Gravy (Demon God) vs. Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) Trivia *Gravy's name comes from "gravy", a type of sauce. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Gravy Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Time Breakers